Whodunit
by fangirl-with-a-tennant-fetish
Summary: Crossover with the movie Clue Sam leaps into a butler during a fateful dinner party in 1954, he finds a dead body on the floor and no idea on the murderer. And worst of all... Al is nowhere to be seen. Sam isn't quite sure on his mission, but he believes it's to find out who killed ddy. Everyone has a motive and are holding weapons, so... Whodunit?
1. Chapter 1

New England 1954

Darkness. Pure darkness. I could tell this leap was going to be finally... Light. The room was illuminated and I could see everything, including... A dead body.

"Oh boy." I mumbled, placing my hand on my head.

A woman in a strange dress and headdress flicked on the lightswitch. She was holding a weapon, a dagger. She drops it in shock.

Everyone seemed to be holding some sort of lethal item, be it a candlestick, a slingshot, ect.

A man in a yellowish suit looked at me and pointed "it's not Wadsworth!"

Okay, good, a name. I must be Wadsworth... But why would someone want to kill me? No more than 5 minutes into this leap and I already don't like it.

Another man wearing a purplish suit and a pipe in his mouth yelled "stand back! Give him air!" He knelt down to the body "let me see." Was this man some sort of Doctor? He examined the body by checking the pulse on the wrist and neck.

He looked at the group of people in surprise "he's dead!"

I didn't want to question him, in fact, I wasn't too sure what I was doing here... To figure out who killed this man? Where's Al when you need him...

A woman with short black hair and wearing a black dress was frantic "who had the gun?"

The doctor (still not sure of that) answered "I did."

The oddly dressed woman who flicked on the lights earlier exclaimed "then you shot him!"

"I didn't!" He defended.

While they were busy arguing, I turned over the body to examine it myself.

The woman yelled "well you had the gun! If you didn't shoot him then who did?"

"Nobody." I answered, all eyes on me now. "Uh... There's no gunshot wound."

"That's right! Somebody tried to grab the gun from me in the dark and the gun went off." The man explained.

"Oh yeah?" A seemingly sassy woman in a beautiful said with her hands on her hips "if there's no gunshot wound then where's the bullet?"

She's got a point, if there's no wound... Where is the bullet? I looked around the room and got up from the floor (I seemed to be in a butlers outfit but that's besides the point.) I ran to the fireplace and noticed some broken glass. A vase had a hole right through it. "Look! The bullet broke that vase on the mantel!"

Suddenly everyone in the room crowded around me, the man in the yellow suit exclaimed "He's absolutely right. Look, there's a bullet hole here in the wall. See that?"

The man in the green suit pulled the Doctor by his shoulder, with a stern glare he interrogated "then how did he die?!"

He raised a good point. If the body didn't have any wounds, how could he have no pulse?

The Doctor defended, "I don't know!" He pushed the man away from his shoulders "I'm not a forensics expert!"

The black haired lady shouted "well one of us must have killed him!"

I looked around, ignoring the bickering and trying to figure out how this man died. Al would be useful at this time... I noticed the brandy.

"Well I didn't do it!" The man in green yelled.

Now the butler (he's not here to tell me otherwise, so I'm assuming) would have offered everyone a drink... And perhaps this guy drank it and-

The woman in the outrageous attire sighed as she grabbed a glass from the ground and began to take a sip "god, I need a drink!"

I was going to grab the drink from her hand but I figured raising my voice would be more effective "maybe he was poisoned!"

The woman immediately dropped her drink and began screaming at the top of her lungs. Understandable, but a wee bit annoying.

The guy in green calmly took her to the couch and tried to calm her down... She wouldn't stop so he slapped her right across the face. Normally, I'd interject with hitting women but... Something tells me this butler wouldn't really care.

The green suited man looked at the group innocently "I... I had to stop her from screaming."

The Doctor faced me "Wadsworth, was the brandy poisoned?"

I shook my head "I don't know."

The sassy woman spoke up "you don't know if your own brandy is poison, what kind of butler are you?"

I looked right at her and said "the kind that doesn't want to end up like him." I pointed at the dead body.

"How could we tell if it was poisoned?" The man in yellow asked.

"Guess we'll never know." The sassy woman held up the empty bottle.

"Unless." The man in green looked at the lady in the odd outfit. "Unless she dies too."

He had a point, horrible to say, but if she dies then the mystery is solved. We all huddled around the woman. I was waiting to see side affects, nausea, sweating, anything to indicate poison.

Just then... A scream from another room. There was somebody else in this house. And whoever that is could be the murderer.


	2. Chapter 2

The others began to run to another room, and I followed. I'm guessing we used to be in some sort of study, now we're in a hall. Okay, this house is really big. Better not get lost.

The man in green tried using the door to another room.

"It's locked!"

I knocked on the door "open up!"

The Doctor of the group realized "it must be the murderer!"

The man in green stated "well why would he scream?"

The black haired woman raised a point "he must have a victim in there." She seemed to fake sincerity when she said "oh my god! Yvette!"

Who's Yvette? So many people, it's hard to keep track of. They all must have names, back stories, unfortunately without Al... I'm on my own to figuring all that out.

"Oh my god!" The man in green repeated.

The doors swung open. Standing beside a billiard table (obviously we're in a sort of billiard room) was a woman in a black and white maids outfit... Okay so I'm a butler and she's a maid. Whoever lives in this house must be rich.

"Good." I sighed a sigh if relief "you're alive."

"No thanks to you!" She said with a thick French accent... French maid... Al's going to hate missing this.

Confused, I uttered "what do you mean?"

She snapped "you locked me up with the murderer, you idiot!"

The black haired woman (who didn't seem to like the maid) replied "so the murderer is in this room?"

Yvette answered "Mai oui!"

Everyone looked around, the green suited man asked "but where?"

"Where?" Yvette sassed "here! We are all looking at him. Or her. It is what Mrs. White said in the study, one of you is the killer!"

Who's Mrs. White? Well since nobody is wearing white... I can safely assume it's the woman wearing all black... Opposites I guess. Ironic... Although I can't say for sure.

The Doctor raised a brow "how do you know she said that?"

"I was listening!" She said bluntly.

Mrs. White (or who I assume was Mrs. White) looked just as confused as the rest of us. "Then... Why were you screaming in here all by yourself?"

Yvette became emotional "Because I am frightened, me too, I also drink the konyake. Mon diou, I can't stay here all by myself."

The sassy lady and the man dressed in yellow comforted her.

"Come back to the study with us." The lady calmly offered.

"With ze murderer?" The maid worried.

The man assured "there is safety in numbers-" he noticed he was gesturing with a wrench, and he hid it beneath his hands "my dear."

"Let's all return to the study and talk things through." The man I'm assuming was the Doctor (now I think he's some sort of shrink...) ordered.

Just then a familiar face appeared in the room.

"Al!" I said in excitement.

"What did you say Wadsworth?" The man in the green suit looked at me, so did the others.

"I'll... Meet you in the study." I saved myself.

"But then we'll think you're the murderer." Mrs. White raised a point.

"Yes but someone has to stay here and look for clues. Maybe there's something we missed on the tape recorder. I'll go over it... Alone. If anyone strays from your group to kill me, they're the murderer. If someone in your group dies mysteriously, it couldn't have been me because I'm in this room." Improv is easy for me, after having years of leaping and trying to figure out peoples lives and personalities

"Makes sense." The man in the yellow suit mumbled.

"Okay Wadsworth... But remember, this makes you a suspect." The elderly woman in the odd apparel replied.

"Aren't we all suspects?" I reminded. "Now you all should comfort Yvette, make her feel safe. Do whatever to make her in less of a shock."

"No complaints there." The man with the pipe smiled.

"Do we have to?" The green suited man whined.

"Hey pal, I'll take your place if you don't want to." Al grinned, checking out Yvette.

"Sooner you people 'do what their supposed to do'" I looked right at Al while saying this "sooner I can figure out what happened here."

While exiting, some people mumbled things like

"He already knows what happened here, Mr. Boddy was killed with the handgun in the study."

I closed the door when everyone was definitely out of the billiard room.

"Al!" I exclaimed, but the hologram was nowhere in sight. "Al?"

Al entered thru the door and smiled "sorry, I was eying that maid. She has a nice pair of-"

"Al!" I yelled, trying to cut him off.

"But you should see her legs, and what's above her legs." He started to exit thru the door again but I stopped him.

"Al! What am I doing here?" I sat on the billiard table.

"What? Oh yeah, let me see." He looked at the handheld and smacked it "you're in New England in 1954... Um... Oh."

"Oh? What 'oh?" I didn't think this leap would be easy.

"Well... Ziggy can't access the date-date... Oh I hope it's with the maid." He looked at the handheld again. "Data... Oh, Ziggy can't access the data."

"Why not?" I sighed, leaning against the billard table.

"Well it seems the FBI tackled this case. And Ziggy isn't programmed with all FBI records. She could access the files but she'd have to hack into the FBI data whatever." Al informed me, shaking the handheld a little.

"Database." I corrected.

"Right. Database, and that'd take a while." He told me.

"Okay anything you can gather from this Wadsworth guy?" I asked, knowing this would be one of my more difficult leaps.

"Bits and pieces. He's the butler and this is a dinner party. The guests are: Mr. Green, Mrs. Peacock, Professor Plum, Miss. Scarlet, Mrs. White, Colonel Mustard and the employees are Yvette the maid and the cook..." I must have interrupted Al because a sudden realization came to me,

"The cook!"

I almost bolted out the door but Al stopped me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He pointed to the tape recorder.

"What about it?" I approached the device.

"If people listen to it, they'll think you're nutty. Talking to yourself. That's how you end up in an insane asylum." Al reminded me.

"Okay so... What do I do?" I rubbed my forehead, trying to think of a way to dispose of the tape.

"One thing to do." Al replied.

I took the tape out of the spools and hid them under the desk. "I should meet up with the guests. And tell them about the cook."

Al stopped me, "Oh Sam, one more thing... The guy in the waiting room said he called the cops."

"All the guests had weapons in their hands and motives... So you're saying I have to figure out who killed a man in a house full of suspects?" I sighed again.

"You're good at mysteries, Sam. Think of this as... As a whodunit." Al joked.

"Cept if I dont guess right, I might be next." I closed the door and headed to the Study.


End file.
